


Q and Minion 15

by rosiemadder



Series: The many languages of Q [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, slight minion roughing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiemadder/pseuds/rosiemadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q's cats send secret messages in code in ancient dead languages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q and Minion 15

**Author's Note:**

> As always excuse the spelling/grammar/plot holes/inconsistencies. Its early, well somewhere, and I've only had 2 cups of tea.

Minion #15 also known as Wilton, or Ton `o fun, to his friends, looked at the cipher on his desk for the 1000th time. Q had left the typed cipher on his desk with a hand written note on the other side, to see him at the end of Wilton's shift. Wilton had taken hours and hours to try and figure it out. He knew his Q spoke at least 10 languages, but didn't realize that ancient Mesopotamian was one of them. He also didn't know that Q was aware his thesis was on that same language, how else to explain the note? Yes it was in code but it loosely translated to "I think your cute, lets get it on". Wilton was beside himself, he had such a huge crush on Q ever since he started at Q-branch, he was proud to work with the man, and had never thought his interest would be reciprocated. He had thought Q was involved with 007, but perhaps not? He eagerly awaited the meeting later that afternoon.

Earlier that day.

Q sat at his desk going through some codeing. He found a page that was pure nonsense. His cats must have got at the keyboard again. He put that piece of paper aside. Later after reading some more of the coding he realized he would have to get one of the minions help in retyping a section of the code into the servers to save time. He jotted down a note to one of his minions on the back of scrap paper he found on his desk. When Q went in search of his morning tea he dropped the note to see him later on one of the newer minions desk, #15 he thought, something with a W, it didn't matter. Q would give him the assignment it could be done the following morning.

Later that afternoon.

M walked past Q's office to see Bond dragging a minion off of a stunned Q. He questioned a gawking minion as to what had happened. He was told that the minion in question, must have gone insane as he had entered Q's office and promptly kissed him, when 007 had walked in, all hell had broken out. M gave his head a shake at the antics of Q branch and went to find Moneypenny and perhaps some sanity.


End file.
